Christmas in the ER
by Moon's Tear
Summary: A parody of some Christmas favourites that correspond with ER. Hope you like it and please review! Merry Christmas! ::COMPLETE::
1. Jingle Bells

**Jingle Bells**

An ER version of Jingle Bells. I have all the characters I could think of  
from all the seasons. Hope you like it, please R/R!

Disclaimer: I do not own ER. I don't own Jingle Bells, either, and I don't know who does.

Jingle Bells

Jingle bells, Romano smells,  
Luka wants a lay,  
Oh how hard it is to work  
Every Christmas Day.

Susan's in the trauma,  
Kerry's in the hall,  
Pratt is with the ladies,  
Hitting on them all.  
Chen is getting jealous,  
Abby's all alone,  
Carter's taking drugs and  
Jerry won't pick up the phone.

Jingle Bells, Romano smells,  
Luka wants a lay,  
Oh how hard it is to work  
Every Christmas Day.

Malucci's gone to ortho,  
Dorset's up against the wall,  
Lucy is a savior,  
Always on the ball.  
Doug Ross is getting desperate,  
Frank's a lazy ass,  
Greene is getting angry cause  
his car is out of gas.

Jingle bells, Romano smells,  
Luka wants a lay,  
Oh how hard it is to work  
Every Christmas Day.

Kayson's up in cardio,  
Carol's Kissing Tag,  
Ross is looking on and  
thinking "What a Fag!"  
Legaspi has a consult,  
Chuny's in the lab,  
Sobriki's back and he just wants  
To find someone to stab.

Jingle bells, Romano smells,  
Luka wants a lay,  
Oh how hard it is to work  
Every Christmas Day.

Corday is on ER call,  
Romano starts to laugh,  
Even though he knows  
He is hated by the staff.  
Anspaugh's in a meeting,  
Cleo's mad again,  
Benton couldn't calm a girl  
And said "Fine, you do it then!"

Jingle bells, Romano smells,  
Luka wants a lay,  
Oh how hard it is to work  
Every Christmas Day.

Chuck's coming in the chopper,  
Lewis sits alone,  
He's thinking of how much he wants  
To have sex over the phone.  
Weaver's shouting orders,  
no one really cares,  
Malucci calls her festus  
Cause of the evil she bears.

Jingle bells, Romano smells,  
Luka wants a lay,  
Oh how hard it is to work  
Every Christmas Day.

Coburn's up in OB,  
Maggie's off her meds,  
Randi's latest fashions are,  
different shades of reds.  
Eric's back for Abby,  
She's gonna go insane,  
Carter wants her too,  
They think it's all a game.

Jingle bells, Romano smells,  
Luka wants a lay,  
Oh how hard it is to work  
Every Christmas Day.

Anna's back to visit,  
Carter will rejoice,  
Luka has to make another  
really difficult choice.  
Cvetic has gone missing,  
Susan is depressed,  
Chloe's back in town,  
The staff all need a rest.

Jingle bells, Romano smells,  
Luka wants a lay,  
Oh how hard it is to work  
Every Christmas Day.

Dashing through the halls,  
From the ambulance bay,  
Past dead bodies we go  
Groaning all the way.  
This place is going to  
The dogs that are from hell,  
The sooner it shuts down-  
"Can you please help me, I fell?.."

Jingle bells, Romano smells,  
Luka wants a lay,  
Oh how hard it is to work  
Every Christmas Day.

The ER's always busy,  
Patient's everywhere,  
"What do I do with this body?"  
"Just put it over there."  
Another double shift,  
Coming to an end,  
Thanking God it's over  
My spirit needs the mend!

Jingle bells, Romano smells,  
Luka wants a lay,  
Oh how hard it is to work  
Every Christmas Day.

* * *

_A.N.: Just a little festive cheer from the ER! Hope you liked it! Click  
review to tell me! Love my readers! -Julia-_


	2. Twelve Days Of Christmas

**Twelve Days of Christmas**

An ER version of the Twelve Days Of Christmas! Please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own ER, it belongs to Michael Crichton. I do not own  
theTwelve Days of Christmas, neither am I quite sure of who  
itdoes belong to.

Twelve Days of Christmas

On the first day of Christmas the ER gave to me  
A drunk who drove into a tree

On the second day of Christmas the ER gave to me  
Two broken legs  
And a drunk who drove into a tree

On the third day of Christmas the ER gave to me  
Three x-rays  
Two broken legs  
And a drunk who drove into a tree

On the fourth day of Christmas the ER gave to me  
Four minor burns  
Three x-rays  
Two broken legs  
And a drunk who drove into a tree

On the fifth day of Christmas the ER gave to me  
Five heart attacks  
Four minor burns  
Three x-rays  
Two broken legs  
And a drunk who drove into a tree

On the sixth day of Christmas the ER gave to me  
Six missing crash carts  
Five heart attacks  
Four minor burns  
Three x-rays  
Two broken legs  
And a drunk who drove into a tree

On the seventh day of Christmas the ER gave to me  
Seven suicidals  
Six missing crash carts  
Five heart attacks  
Four minor burns  
Three x-rays  
Two broken legs  
And a drunk who drove into a tree

On the eighth day of Christmas the ER gave to me  
Eight manic patients  
Seven suicidals  
Six missing crash carts  
Five heart attacks  
Four minor burns  
Three x-rays  
Two broken legs  
And a drunk who drove into a tree

On the ninth day of Christmas the ER gave to me  
Nine children crying  
Eight manic patients  
Seven suicidals  
Six missing crash carts  
Five heart attacks  
Four minor burns  
Three x-rays  
Two broken legs  
And a drunk who drove into a tree

On the tenth day of Christmas the ER gave to me  
Ten hypothermics  
Nine children crying  
Eight manic patients  
Seven suicidals  
Six missing crash carts  
Five heart attacks  
Four minor burns  
Three x-rays  
Two broken legs  
And a drunk who drove into a tree

On the eleventh day of Christmas the ER gave to me  
Eleven alcoholics  
Ten hypothermics  
Nine children crying  
Eight manic patients  
Seven suicidals  
Six missing crash carts  
Five heart attacks  
Four minor burns  
Three x-rays  
Two broken legs  
And a drunk who drove into a tree

On the twelfth day of Christmasy the ER gave to me  
Twelve influenzas  
Eleven alcoholics  
Ten hypothermics  
Nine children crying  
Eight manic patients  
Seven suicidals  
Six missing crash carts  
Five heart attacks  
Four minor burns  
Three x-rays  
Two broken legs  
And a drunk who drove into a tree

* * *

_A.N.: How was that one? I borrowed the drunk who drove into a tree line  
from one of the Scrubs promos. Hope it puts everyone in the Christmas  
spirit! Please review! -Julia-_


	3. Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer

**Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer**

An ER version of Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer! Please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own ER. I do not own Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer,  
either.

Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer

Romano the red nosed surgeon  
Had a very short temper  
And if you ever met him  
You would surely say it shows!

All of the other doctors  
Always laugh and call him names  
They never let Romano  
Join in any fun or games!

Then one busy evening shift  
Anspaugh came to say  
Romano with your skills so fine  
Won't you save some lives tonight!

Then how the staff still hated him  
As they shouted out with fury  
Romano the bastard surgeon  
You'll go down to hell one day!

* * *

_A.N.: How was that? Okay, so it's Easter, I still think Christmas spoofs  
are year round fun. Please review! -Julia-_


End file.
